legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Monthly Login Promo
__TOC__ The Monthly Login Promo usually started at the 3rd every month at 7:00 or 8:00 PM (PST) in 2018. From December 2018 on the promo started on the last day of the preceding month at 7:00 PM (PST). User have the chance to acquire the exclusive 3-stage UR by accessing the Top Page before 5:00 AM (PST) every day to receive that day's prize. From November 3, 2018 the Rarity changed to LR. The login period usually lasted until the 1st day of the following month. In December this changed to the 27th. No daily login is required to receive all cards. Cards 2018 * June : Uniting Juno Juga (Forest UR) * July: Mercyfall Polikarya (Water UR) * August: (Vespertine) Lunar Florist Mariona ( Fire UR) * September: (Short Fall) Julina, Foliage Dancer (Forest UR) * October: (Complaisant) Betina, Hell's Saint (Water UR) * November: (Passing By) Wintertide Fairy Miura (Fire LR), ended on November 28, 2018 * December: (Donating) Christmas Commander Kris (Forest LR) 2019 * January: (Splendid) Festive Unifier Siblings (Water LR), with a higher amount of Items, dragons and Komora Stones per day * February: (Twinkle Gem) Lovely Thief Ladyhawk (Fire LR) * March: (Secret Shell) Lost Empress Annette (Forest LR) * April: (Cajoler) Nature Affinity Anna-Maja (Water LR) * May: (Pure Source) Daphne the Cultivator (Fire LR), 7th Anniversary Tickets instead of Items etc. * June: (Peace-Loving) Rubion the Cultured (Forest LR) * July: (Uncontrived) Beast's Beloved Belle (Water LR) * August: (Believing) Guarded Daughter Arieya (Fire LR) * September: (Grim Light) Dark-Defeating Darmich (Forest LR) * October: (Confection Craving) Naughty Nadia (animated Water LR) , only Halloween CP Tickets and Gems * November: (Battering Mass) Delmos, Sky Terror (Fire LR) * December: (Fantastic Flurry) Cervidaen Sinon (Forest LR) , only Christmas CP Tickets and Gems 2020 * January: (Icy Sunset) Wyrwa, Frigid Sentinel (Water LR) * February: (Contingent) Faftal the Thaumaturge (Fire LR) Current Login Rewards for day # Gems x 300 # Mighty Ultimate Dragon x 3 # Energy Drink (Bound) x 3 # LR x 1 # Komora Stones x 300 # Gems x 300 # Genius Young Dragon x 3 # Gems x 300 # Komora Stones x 300 # LR x 1 # Gems x 100 # Fivefold Knowledge Vessel x 1 # Blessed Bone x 1 # Gems x 100 # Komora Stones x 300 # Gems x 100 # Genius Young Dragon x 3 # LR x 1 # Komora Stones x 300 # Gems x 100 # Dragon King Egg x 1 # Gems x 100 # Blessed Bone x 1 # Gems x 100 # Komora Stones x 300 # Fivefold Knowledge Vessel x 1 # Dragon King Egg x 1 # Gems x 300 Former Login Rewards for day until August 2019 # Gems x 300 # Mighty Ultimate Dragon x 3 # Power Potion (Bound) x 4 # UR or LR x 1 # Komora Stones x 300 # Gems x 300 # Genius Young Dragon x 3 # Energy Drink (Bound) x 3 # Komora Stones x 300 # UR or LR x 1 # Gems x 300 # Prosperous Ultimate Dragon x 7 # Power Potion (Bound) x 4 # Blessed Bone x 1 # Komora Stones x 300 # Gems x 300 # Genius Young Dragon x 3 # UR or LR x 1 # Energy Drink (Bound) x 3 # Komora Stones x 300 # Gems x 300 # Blessed Bone x 1 # Dragon King Egg x 1 # Komora Stones x 300 # Gems x 300 # Mighty Ultimate Dragon x 3 # Dragon King Egg x 1 # Prosperous Ultimate Dragon x 7 Category:Campaigns